


Bitter Thirst

by PinkReader12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angry Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Attraction, Partying, Sadism, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkReader12/pseuds/PinkReader12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa had enough on his plate between protecting Armin from boys and reminding Eren to clean behind his ears. But their peaceful life is shattered when disaster strikes.</p><p>When a hurricane shakes their city and kills their loved ones: Armin, Mikasa, and Eren are transferred to Sina to live with Mikasa's uncle- a stoic proffessor by the name of Levi.</p><p>He enrolls them into the shadiest boarding school in town; Sina Academy. There is where Mikasa sets his eyes on Annie Leonhardt. There is where Armin discovers her love for Eren, and he for her. And there is where the trio get entangled into the Academy's web of secrets- a place where dreams die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Thirst

Chapter 001

Before The Storm

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa!" Armin whispered, blue eyes sparkling as she gestured to her raven haired friend. "Come over here! Quick!" 

Mikasa paused from his work, rake frozen in place as he turned in Armins direction. The smaller blond was kneeling over a patch in the grass, pants rolled all the way up to her pink knees, her own rake lying flat on the ground- abandoned and forgotten. 

The two childhood friends had been cleaning up Carla Yeagers backyard for only a few minutes since Eren was away at soccer practice and couldn't do it himself. Armin had been the one to offer Carla their services when they walked by her front porch and saw her dilemma. Mikasa would have rather returned to the school since they had planned to watch Eren's practice; but Armin  _insisted_ that they help the woman since she had her hands full in the house.

It was going to rain soon anyway, and Armin figured that by the time the first shower began to fall they would have finished enough of the yard and could take shelter in the house instead of running to their own homes.

When Armin kindly told Mrs.Yeager that they would help with no pay in return, she had then turned her big pleading doe eyes to meet Mikasa's annoyed irises. The dark haired boy could only sigh and mutter that he would be glad to help, since he could never say no to that face. Carla had laughed lightly and thanked them, saying that she would be waiting in the kitchen and would have snacks prepared for them when they were done.

15 minutes in however, Armin seemed to completely forget what she'd offered in the first place and as usual kept getting distracted. Mikasa couldn't get angry at her though, the smaller girl had been like that since they were all three years old and in diapers. 

Sighing deeply, Mikasa dropped his rake before walking over to his friends side; gaze curious despite himself.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked as he knelt down beside Armin, dark eyes searching.

"Look..." Armin murmured, holding up her hands to show Mikasa what she'd found. 

Mikasa's eyebrows furrowed when his eyes fell on a small butterfly, its wings wide and brown with golden flecks on the surface, crawling between Armins open palms. 

"Armin..." Mikasa sighed as he brushed a lock of hair out of his face. "You know it's dangerous to touch them..." 

"But it might rain soon!" Armin insisted, blue eyes quivering as she held the creature protectively to her chest. "And you know I'm smarter than that Mikasa, I wouldn't touch her wings." 

"Her?" Mikasa asked, eyebrow raising as he playfully nudged Armins shoulder.

"Yes, _her_." Armin retorted, sending Mikasa a glare as she rose to her feet and looked for a safe place to put the insect. "If you had looked closer, you would have-" 

The blondes sentence was cut off abruptly as a crack of thunder echoed across the sky. Mikasa winced and quickly stood to his feet, going for his rake and Armins as well just as a sheet of rain began to fall. Armin gasped, shielding the butterfly as she stumbled towards the house, reaching the backdoor just in time for Carla to push it open.

"Leave those by the shed!" Mrs.Yeager called to Mikasa, stepping aside to let Armin escape the rain and enter the house. If she noticed the creature fluttering around in Armins hand as she sped past her, Carla didn't show it, and instead waited for Mikasa to reach the house after putting the rakes away.

"Did Eren call yet?" Mikasa asked Carla with a grimace as he pulled off his jacket and hung it by the door, water dripping from the fabric. 

"No dear," Carla said with a laugh as she handed Mikasa a towel. "You know Kitt is going to work that boy to the bone, even in the rain. He wouldn't have time to call."

"I figured as much." Mikasa sighed, turning to see that Armin had already put the butterfly on top of one of the house plants, the small thing hiding beneath the leaves. 

"A promise is a promise!" Carla reminded them as Mikasa began drying his hair and heading for the living room. "I have some cookies baking in the oven for you, so just tell me when you're ready for them." 

"I'm ready for them now!" Armin said without looking away from the plant, although a grin was already forming on the blondes face. Carla had been making pastries for the trio from their very first playdate, and Armins love for her baking skills hadn't decreased one bit.

"I'll eat mine when Eren gets here." Mikasa called, dismissing Carla's eagerness with a single wave of his hand. Collapsing on the couch in the living room, Mikasa picked up the remote and switched to the sports channel, blue eyes bored.

"You're such a downer, Mikasa." Armin teased as she raced to the kitchen for her snack. "I doubt Eren would even want any! Mrs.Yeager made gingersnaps this time."

Mikasa grimaced at the name, and curled up in the corner of the couch to make room for Armin as she came in with a bowl of cookies in her hand. Eren hated gingersnaps or anything that had strong spices in it. It was one of Mrs. Yeager's favorite thing to make though since she had always eaten them as a kid, and Armin and Mikasa had grown to love them as well.

Eren was the odd one out, but since he had joined the soccer team and usually came home later than Mikasa or Armin, Carla had obviously decided to take advantage of their company. Eren had recently become very annoyed whenever Carla interacted with his friends, so it made sense she would try to spend as much time with them as possible when Eren wasn't there to complain.

"Here." Armin muttered, handing Mikasa one of the cookies from her bowl as she snuggled up beside her dark haired friend. Mikasa hummed his thanks and bit into it, eyes blindly gazing at the TV as his thoughts wandered to Eren. He wondered how he was faring at practice, and hoped he wouldn't get sick because of the rain. Ever since middle school, Kitt had been tormenting every class he taught.

He was a very stubborn man, and Eren's prideful attitude obviously clashed with Kitts own. He was probably giving Eren hell the most out of any of the other boys. Mikasa wished he had joined the soccer team himself just to make sure he had an excuse to watch over Eren.

But it was too late in the year, and Kitt would have done anything in his power to prevent Mikasa from joining anyway. More than once had Mikasa found himself in the middle of a fight for Armin or Erens sake, and no matter how hard or long he was punished, Mikasa had never tired out or gave in. Mikasa had proven to be too difficult to deal with for Kitt, so Erens compulsiveness was obviously preferred to Mikasa's.....stoniness. 

"What are you thinking aboutttt?" Armin drawled, lifting her head to look Mikasa square in the eye.

Seeing the impish look in his friends eyes, Mikasa couldn't help but snort as all worrisome thoughts were pushed to the back of his head.

"None of your business. Eat." Mikasa replied, eyes deadpan as he grabbed a handful of cookies and pushed it towards the blondes mouth. 

Armin could only squeak out a muffled 'Wait!' in protest, the smell of ginger enveloping her nose. When the blonde recovered, she began grumbling to herself, nose crinkling and arms folded as she chewed on the cookies. 

Armin looked so adorable when she was irritated that Mikasa let out a chuckle despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No names will be changed despite the genderbending. Hope you enjoy this wild idea I came up with on the spot. I don't ship Mikasa with anyone, but when imagining a Male Mikasa lusting after Annie....I couldn't help but want to write it out! Hope you enjoy, because even if you don't, I'll still continue! ^_^


End file.
